Danganranpa: A Set of Red Dresses
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: Makoto Niegi (the ultimate lucky student) now has learned a different reason as to why he is lucky when people of both genders were pursuing him in love! now he has to deal with people not only trying to date him but also try his hardest to choose one of the many people that have fallen in love with him, so what is a man to do? (MakotoX harem)(school life) warning lemons will come
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

(pov Mukuro Ikusaba)

(date: 6/7/2015)

(time: 09:00)

It is times like this where a guy like me tries to at least act like a normal human… even though I know it is not going to work. And I have to say it is a little strange because as a soldier I really should be used to stressful situations… but what if he said no?

Yes me the ultimate soldier, a girl who has killed before and fought in wars was scared of a boy that everyone and even the boy himself deemed as normal not reciprocating his emotions for her that she had felt for him over the past few months.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I go over to the man in question

Makoto niegi… he was normal to be sure too normal compared to the other lucky students in the school like Nagito who was downright insane, but that is what most people like about him, his down to earth yet positive personality was something that even her little sister could like (even though she did not in the slightest) to any of them they felt they could talk with him and he would listen with little problems and just be an all-around friend.

And I did not think that I would see him approaching him as well.

The man I am referring too is Byakuya Togami with a magnificent rose in hand as he made his way to where Makoto and Toko were sitting and eating lunch and it seems that he has noticed me as well.

'I doubt that is for Toko' i thought

And again behind Toko and Makoto, another challenger appears in the form of Sayaka Mizono approaching them behind one of the many trees in the courtyard with what looked like a bento box in her hands. And I could almost her Byakuya curse at the site of that.

But again things seemed like a warzone for them when another heart came into the field and that heart was the heart of Mondo Odowa who was followed by taka with a supportive smile on his face and both his hands in the form of a thumbs-up, as mondo looked upon the scene he knew he had to do something fast or else something bad will happen.

'They're nothing but scouts' I thought as I walked closer to Makoto 'that is all I need to think'

And oh boy was I wrong. Because when I saw Asahina run-up to Makoto from even behind sakura with a box of donuts in hand was frightening to all of them, let's face it if anyone had a chance with him even if it was slight it would be Hina.

'Shit they are not scouts' I thought as I walked faster like a lion going to protect her mate with his claws (for lack of a better analogy on the writers part.).

And everyone else noticed as now they got faster as well. As they wanted a piece of there prey (again I suck at making analogies) that is until Makoto got up from his seat next to toko as they were all about to pop the question to him and left leaving a slightly happier Toko in his wake as he left to go somewhere else.

'Where is he going.' I asked myself and it looks like the others were asking that question as well

"If you're wondering where he is going master I am happy to tell you." said Toko "he went to go and see his family for the rest of the day so he won't be back till later tonight."

"Well, you sure know a lot about what is going on with him," asked Byakuya as a hint of jealousy was present in his tone.

"Well master I hope you don't mind but I and Makoto are good friends now." said Toko "I don't know why he would want to be friends with a two-faced pig like me but he is."

"Welp." responded mondo "anyone wants to talk about what the hell is happening here."

"No, I don't think it is really necessary." I said as I started walking toward my dorm "I believe this is a war and we are the people to fight in it."

"A war for Makoto's heart." said Sayaka "may the best man win."

(no pov)

(date: 6/7/2015)

(time: 9:30 am)

"At that moment the red dress war had begun with the target of there sick little game of love. The question is who will win this war of roses? Will these wayward souls win the love of there life or is Makoto just to damn nice to even let any of them feel the despair of loss." said Nagato "I can't wait to see it happen"

"Nagito what the hell are you doing?" asked Kuzuriu

"Oh nothing." said Nagato "it is just that war is about to begin."

"What war?" asked Peko

"Don't worry," said Nagato "it won't affect you at all. It will just change how the freshmen class is going to take Makoto."

"That sounds like a problem," said Kuzuriu

"It is a battle of love and despair that even we won't be able to miss." said Nagato "and that will be a good thing."

And with that statement, Nagito left the classroom leaving both Peko and Kuzuryuu to themselves.

"He is one weird motherfucker," said Peko


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: Love Is Like a Loaded Gun**

(No pov)

(Date: 6/8/2015)

(Time: 8:00 pm)

(location: hope's peak academy Makoto's dorm room)

He felt like he was being followed and he did not know why. I mean his room was supposed to be a haven for him to relax without any problems even if his room was a little barren compared to any of his classmates. But he still felt like he was being watched to the point where he just felt like he could not sleep without that feeling creeping up on him but he did not know why.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"What," said Makoto as he got up to check the door only to see Junko right outside the door "oh shit"

As he opened the door Junko walked right on in to reveal that she was only in her underwear

"Why the heck are you now wearing any clothes?" Makoto asked

"I am wearing a bra present that is all the clothing I need," said Junko as a crown somehow materialized on her head before it disappeared as she gave Makoto a note "this was from my worthless little sister."

"What is it about?"

"Oh you know big shit like love and stuff like that." said Junko "she has been getting a little too stalkerish around you for my or any other girl's liking."

"So that is why I constantly felt like I was being watched," said Makoto

"Welp enjoys reading that." said Junko before doing a double-take "oh and remember to dress a dapper as you can get lucky boy."

And to that, she slammed the door behind her leaving Makoto strangely curious as to what the hell she could be talking about so he opened the letter and walked back to his closed to get at least a dress shirt on before going to see what makers had in store for him.

(location: hope's peak academy rec room)

(Time: 8:30 pm)

"Why did she want me to meet her here?" Makoto asked himself as he opened the door to the rec room he saw the usual trimmings of the room like the pool table and the Othello machine in there usual places but there was something off about the room.

"Why is there a board on the pool table?" asked Makoto

That is not all though there were two bar stools on both ends of this makeshift table and there were plates of dishes (likely made by teru teru) that looked divine in every scene of the word and what looked like four people dressed in butler outfits one of them had Leon's cactus-like hair.

"Leon?" asked Makoto

"Don't ask," said Leon

"Dude if this is some trick this is the best trick ever!" said Makoto

"I said not to talk about it." said Leon "This is embarrassing enough as is bro."

"Fair enough," said Makoto

"Ah you made it," said Mukuro

As Makoto turns to look at her his face immediately goes red at the site of Mukuro only in a black virgin killer sweater and a pair of black stockings.

"Holy shit?" said Makoto

"Please Makoto sit down." said Mukuro "have you had dinner yet?"

"No not yet." said Makoto "I was planning to get something before I was given your letter"

"Well thank you for coming," said Mukuro before snapping her fingers which sent the butler duo and Leon outside to get out of the uniform

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Makoto

"To seduce you," said Mukuro matter factly

"Oh," said Makoto with his face getting even redder

"Please eat." said Mukuro "we both have our favorites here for us to enjoy"

"Wow." said Makoto "thank you"

"Your welcome Makoto," said Mukuro before going to take a bite out of her food

For most of the night, they just ate and talked about there own life and plans for the future and while Mukuro may have had a few incidents with her attire and her chest (seriously I know this is a piece of clothing for seduction of males but it is just too non-practical) the night still went well for the both of them.

(time: 10:30)

"Thank you for the fun time Makoto," said Mukuro

"You set this up," said Makoto "if anything I should be thanking you."

"No you made it fun for the both of us," said Mukuro

Finally, they stopped Mukuro's room.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Mukuro "I won't kiss and tell."

"I don't want to barge in." said Makoto "and I wouldn't have another set of clothes if I did."

"You can borrow mine." said Mukuro "we are close to the same size."

"Well, I mean… sure why not it is past curfew anyway." said Makoto "but I am sleeping on the floor."

"Of course you would say that." said Mukuro "the school has futons in every room."

"Thank god for that," said Makoto

After about an hour of getting ready for bed for both of them, they both decided it would be best if the both just slept until morning.

_**STUDENT PROFILES**_

_Makoto Negi class 78_

_date of birth: 2/5/1993_

_hight: 160cm or 5.25ft_

_talent: ultimate lucky student (or ultimate hope during the killing school game)_

_Mukuro Ikusaba class 78_

_date of birth: unknown_

_hight:173cm or 5.7ft_

_talent: ultimate soldier/ultimate despair_

**harem list**

**kyoko kirigiri**

**byakua togami**

**asahina aoi**

**mondo odowa**

**mukuro ikusaba**

**nagito komeada**

**sayaka mizano**

**celestia ludenburg**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! hows it going! thanks for actually giving my first full romance story a try and dear lord you guys here are great but sadly I will not be able to fulfill every request you guys want so I am going to have to set up some ground rules for requests on this story (there won't be many I like the fact you guys are doing this)**

**rule one: I have only played up to v3 so I don't know any of the cast for the game yet so until I play the game the dv3 cast is out**

**rule two: no Junko. yes, I know that this is a school life au but even that will have to go into despair since I am including izuru in the story and he is the main contributor to Junko getting the tragedy started**

**rule three: both yaoi and yuri pairings are allowed so bring all that you can give me for this.**

**and that is it honestly this is a really fun story to make and I love the fact you guys are supporting this the way you are. DFTBA**

**CHAPTER 3: don't threaten me with a good time**

(Mukuro's pov)

(location: Mukuro's room, hope's peak)

(date: 6/9/2015)

(time 5:30 am)

It is strange waking up later than your used too. But I guess you get that feeling when the love of your life is sleeping only a foot away from you. I am not sure that I like it.

But I need to get ready for the day, Even though I want to take him now. I want to take his sleeping frame into my arms and take him away from this place before Junko brings it into despair. But I can't. But that means that I could not take him somewhere Taka wouldn't patronize him for getting out of.

(no pov)

(location: cafeteria)

(time 6:30 am)

As Makoto walked into the cafeteria today he felt a little confused, like how the heck did he wind up in his bed when he fell asleep in Mukero's room and why was he in Mukero's pajamas with a pair of Mukero's uniforms right next to him. While he was confused he did not care he just wanted food in his stomach as fast as he could before he had to go to class, Taka is damned if he was late or not.

"YOU WILL ALL NOT CORRUPT MY SECOND RANK!" shouted Celesta Ludenbug from the corner of the cafeteria garnering stares from everyone in there at that point "sorry for yelling."

"What's that about?" said Makoto as he went over to the food stall Teru was running.

"Yo Teru how's it going?" asked Makoto

"Going good my friend." said Teru "what you want today."

"I will take the usual," said Makoto

"You got it Bossman." said Teru "One Arizona fruit bowl coming up!"

"And make it spicy!" said Makoto as he pulled out his wallet

"Here you go Makoto," said Teru as he gave the bowl to Makoto with the smell of paprika and cactus fruit making it to both their nostrils in a strange synergy to it that just pleased the mind

"Thanks, Teru," said Makoto as he laid down a twenty on the counter and went to go and find a place to sit

But there wasn't any much to his luck and the only one that was taken by Peko and Fuyuhiko.

"God damn my luck." said Makoto as he walked over to there table "hey mind if I sit here?"

"Sure take a seat," said Peko

"Thanks." said Makoto as he set down the bowl and extended out his hand "names Makoto"

"Sup," said Fuyuhiko

"Pardon me, young master. He is a little standoffish at first," said Peko

"No he is fine." said Makoto "I may have come off a little strong."

"You just said your greeting." said Fuyuhiko "nothing wrong with that."

"Fair point." said Makoto "so what is it like being a part of a gang?"

"Why are you looping Peko into this?" asked Fuyuhiko

"Well let's say I have seen her around you a lot so I just assumed," said Makoto

"Fair enough." said Peko "yes me and young master a part of the Kuzuryu clan of Yakuza."

"Damn." said Makoto "so the rumors are true then."

"What rumors and who spouted them?" asked Fuyuhiko

"I don't know who spread the rumors around but your famous in other districts for how crazy your gang is."

"Now." said Fuyuhiko with a shocked expression on his face "wow I didn't see that coming."

"I didn't think they were true at the time." said Makoto "but as luck would have it, it is true."

"Let's not dwell on it too much there bro." said Fuyuhiko "so how are your classes going?"

"Good for the most part." said Makoto "although Taka can be a little overbearing."

"Oh, that uptight motherfucker."

"THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE IS NOT PERMITTED IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!"

"SHUT UP BITCH." shouted Fuyuhiko before calming down and looking back to Makoto "Yha I know your pain."

"Well I wasn't planning on skipping, but being late is just too much of a problem for him," said Makoto

"Fair enough." said Fuyuhiko "I know he means well, but he has a stick so far up his ass that it is hard for anyone to do anything."

"Fair enough." said Makoto "plus he has been trying to get a little less uptight."

"Now?" said Peko "how strange."

"No it is just that he wants to get to know everyone a little better," said Makoto before taking a bite out of his food only to collapse on the floor just a second later

"OH GOD MAKOTO!" shouted Fuyuhiko

To that everyone turned toward Fuyuhiko with strained eyes to see Makoto on the floor with a derpy as hell expression on his face and Fuyuhiko with his head to Makoto's chest

"Someone drugged Makoto," said Fuyuhiko before snapping his fingers

At that moment an army of suited men burst into the room with neutral expressions on there faces and guns on their hips.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO LEAVE THIS FUCKING ROOM UNTIL EITHER SOMEONE GETS MIKKAN TO MAKOTO OR SOMEONE OUTS THE FUCKER THAT DID THIS TO A FELLOW STUDENT!" Said Fuyuhiko suddenly spouting a Tommy gun from literally nowhere "SO SPEAK UP BEFORE CLASSES START OR I WON'T HAVE TO SHOOT A BITCH!"

"HOLD ON FUYUHIKO!" shouted Teru "someone switched out the paprika with a knockout drug or something."

"Really now." said Fuyuhiko "then who the hell switched out the drugs."

"That won't be necessary to find out."

The camera turns to see Nagato walking toward Fuyuhiko and Makoto with a smile on his face.

"Yo, how's it going."

"What the hell do you want?" asked Fuyuhiko

"Oh nothing much." said Nagato "I am just coming out and allowing myself to help in someone else's hopes."

"Oh god, this shit again."

"I get it your not in the mood."

"No shit."

"But I wish to help," said Nagato

"How?"

"You don't want to kill anyone, especially after what happened with your sister and the bitch that killed her."

"Get to the point you bastard," said Fuyuhiko

"Well I came to take him to mikan." said Nagato "you know full well that was a part of your terms."

"Well it is better than shooting up the place with a Tommy." said Fuyuhiko

"I am glad you can listen to reason." said Nagato as he crouched down to grab Makoto and set him over his shoulder gently

"Get him patched up before his classes alright." said Fuyuhiko "I don't want the hard-ass on him."

"You got it," said Nagato

And with that, he walked out of the room with a crooked smile on his face and made his way toward the nurse's office but then past it as he moved toward the music room and stopped right at the door to set Makoto down on the door frame.

"Everything is placed now Sayaka." said Nagato "I hope your hope is granted to you."

"Thank you Nagito." said Sayaka finally revealing herself from behind the door "remember your promise."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Mikka was very happy to give me the drug I needed and the ultimate imposter is already in position."

"Thank you."

"As I have told you before, I am stepping stone for all of the ultimates." said Nagato "your hopes are all I wish to build."

"Not entirely." said Sayaka "you did more than help our hopes, you brought our love to its peak."

"And I am glad to do so." said Nagato "now then have fun."

And just like that, it was like he disappeared in an instant. But Sayaka did not care, her prize was sitting right in front of her and she had work to do.

(MEANWHILE)

(Location outside of class 78's classroom)

"GOD DAMN IT NORIAKI" shouted Junko as she tossed the imposter out of the classroom

"Sorry, Nagito told me to." said the imposter still trying to act like Makoto

"QUIT THE ACT!" shouted Asahina as she tossed an eraser at the imposters head

"MY ERASER!" shouted Hifumi

(BACK TO THE ACTION)

(Makoto pov)

'God my head hurts.' I thought

When I woke up, I found myself in the music room in front of what looked like a wooden table with a small checkered pattern on it with a darker wood.

"Oh, your awake."

**_student files_**

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuriyu class 77-b_

_talent: ultimate yakuza (soon to be remnant of dispair)_

_hight: 157 cm or 5.1 feet_

_Nagito komaida class 77-b_

_talent: ultimate Luckey student_

_hight: 180cm or 5.9 feet_

_peko pekoyama class 77-b_

_talent: ultimate swordswoman_

_hight: 172cm or 5.6 feet_


	4. book and update

**I AM BACK PEOPLE! so yha if you could not tell by the resent chapters for my other story's i am back but before we continue on with that i have to say thank you all for the support with the idea of my book and these story's and just my flaky ass entirely. so to thank you i am going to show you two chapters from my book Animaria X. so please judge them fairly and please give me constructive criticism on them this is still a work in progress and i want it to be great when i am done with it so please have some mercy with them. thank you and DFTBA**

**PROLOGUE: Every Movie Has A Cold Open (EMHACO)**

(goon pov)

The chapel cafe, a usually calm cafe, holds a kind of customers that were usually kind… until this asshole shows up. This one guy. I thought I told him never to come in here again after what he did to me and my boys back when we were picking on some fourthies that were eating here.

(no pov)

"Hey asshole," said one of the four goons that were standing at this one teen's table

He did not respond; however, only continuing to look through the menu like they weren't even there.

"Yo asshat"

He only raised his hand to wave the waiter over

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

As soon as the waiter came to the table the teen passed him a note and the menu before standing tall.

The teen was likely 5 feet 9.5 inches tall and he was fairly muscular although it barely showed because of his baggy jeans and white dress shirt with only the shirt having blue accents on the collar. His skin was pale, allowing for his bright purple eyes to shine through his platinum blond hair which despite its spiny demeanor really needed to be cut, his hair seemed to be dyed slightly with purple tips being pronounced by his purple coat, but there was one thing that was strictly pronounced and that was two little cat ears that rested on top of his head.

This is Rotta Totigame: one bad motherhubber

"Do you need something?" asked Rotta, "because if you don't I would recommend letting me eat in peace"

"Oh yha we need something alright." said one of the goons, "we want you to get the frick out."

"No can do." said rotta, "I paid for my god damn food and i am going to eat it and you can do nothing to stop me."

Suddenly one of the goons grabbed rotta's collar and pulled him toward the group of goons since they were shorter than him numbers was the way to go.

"Oh you think you're so fricken tough." said the goon "well last time i did not have the power I have now."

"Numbers is your power." scoffed rotta, "you know that in a street fight there are two rules right"

"Oh yha and what the hell are those." scoffed goon 2

"Rule one" said Rotta as he grabbed said goon (goon 2) and tossed out of the dimer through the window, "is that street fights hapon on the street."

Suddenly he started walking over to the counter where one of the workers were and pulled out his wallet.

"Rule two." said Rotta as he handed the worker around 20 dollors in american dollars, "always pay back what you owe"

And just as quickly as it came out the wallet was tossed at the goon that was tossed outside knocking him out in a matter of seconds

"Oh and rule three." said rotta as he walked over to grab his wallet, "don't attack anyone that might be a little too strong for you. If you do… well it could get you killed"

And just like that the goons left in a matter of seconds picking up their friend and getting the heck out of there.

"So you know this is on your tab right" asked the manager of the cafe

"I thought I paid you for the damages?" asked rotta

"You did but i am talking about your food?" asked the manager

"No it will pay for it." said Rotta

**CHAPTER 1: Just a Normal School Day (JNSD)**

(5/7/2010)(segunda oportunidad academy)

segunda oportunidad academy a school on an island not to far from the cost of porreco and is surprisingly exactly as advertised. As a school that was made for kids that might not be ready for life in the main countries they were raised in thanks to some tragic event that happened during their childhood. But you could call the school whole frickin continent with how big it was with i literally having its own government and council. But enough about that, let's go to our hero and see how the events of the night before are affecting him.

"Did you really have to kick there asses like that right before graduation?" asked Diana

she has long curly black hair and hazel eyes and she has pale skin and she is wearing a white dress blouse with a blue choker and a black trench coat with a purple sash round her right arm with a pair of black pants.

This is Diana Gatta: the detective badass

"Well it is not like I had much of a choice in the first place." said Rotta, "they really looked like they were going to kick my ass into space and back"

"Yha they now look more pissed than ever" said Anastasia

has short red hair with purple accents, blue eyes, wears a red jacket with purple accents, a white blouse with a blue choker and she wears a pair of blue jeans with golden pins on the cuffs

This is Anastasia Nadia: the good the bad and the downright sexy

"That and besides i heard they just lost hands with the principal and the council," said blake

He currently wore just the normal uniform (white dress shirt with a certain color collar with a pair of pants) but his hair was what drew people away from that because his hair was literally gold… not literally gold but it sure as hell looked like it and is surely complimented his tan skin

This is blake norakowa: golden boy

"Speaking of which why the hell are you not on bad terms with either of them yet rotta?" asked diana

"Oh i know i am on bad terms with them." said rotta "i just get by because of the fact the can't touch me because there going to get hit for being racist pricks."

"The principals racist?" asked Anastasha

"No she is like a mother to me at this rate." said rotta "in fact i think she might have been the same way to my sister back in the day."

"Hunches aside." said blake, "do you guys think that your going to graduate today?"  
"Probably" said diana "i can't say a thing for these guys."

"Hey i think i might!" said Anastasha "just because you the teachers pets doesn't mean you can flaunt that like people flaunt their looks."

"What like you flaunting you sexy as hell body and the fact that you have big boobs." said Diana with a sly grin

"You win this time logic thief." said Anasasha "you win."

"Anyways i think we might as well hope for the best." said Rotta "not everyone here gets out of here when they graduate."

"Too true." said Diana

"_ALL STUDENTS OF BLUE COLLAR AND CHOKER PLEASE COME TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR YOUR GRADUATION CEREMONY, THAT IS ALL._" said the principal over the intercom

"Welp time to go," said Blake, "see you guys at the docks right?"

"Oh hell yha brother." said Rotta

"A trip sounds like fun." said Diana

"Welp good luck I guess." said Anastasha

"Luck is not a contributor in this one." said Rotta "because something tells me we got this in the bag."

(at the auditorium)

'_You gotta be kidding me_.' thought Rotta

After a grueling 3 or so hours getting through all the names and faces that were in the auditorium and only two people were left Rotta and some random slacker dude named David.

"And now it is time for the final person that will be graduating this year but before we go to him I believe it is time four an apology to one of the students here that won't be making it off the island but still graduated nonetheless. This was something the council did to one other student two years back and I will certainly tell you now there were people that voted against it but sadly Rotta Totigame will not be making it off the island." said the principal "but with that said it is my honor to announce that he will still graduate but as of right now he cannot leave the island."

'_What the hell._' thought Rotta shocked at what he was hearing

"Now I would have the great honor of giving a full graduation to David Mackinaw!" said the principal

(the docks) (three hours later)

"This is bullcrap!" said Blake "they know how much this meant to you and the just ripped it right out the goddamn rug."

"Maybe the council has a reason for doing this." said Diana "they usually do."

"Oh they have a reason," said Rotta "I called them up and guess what they weren't as racist as I thought there just hard on me because of my mother and the fact they want me to be just like her and nothing else."

"Really." said Anastasha "that is fricken messed up."

"Oh and that is not all." said Rotta "they apparently changed the votes for me and david and now that cheating asshole gets to go out into the world and lounge about."

"Maybe your not giving them enough credit on this one." said Diana "think about it maybe they lied to you about it and are actually racist pricks like we thought."

"Nope they are still pricks just not that kind." said Rotta "I literally quoted them word for word."

'_Then why the hell am I not mad at them_?' thought Rotta

"But I guess there is nothing I can do about it." said Rotta

"No there is something that you can do and it is to fight them," said Blake

"Blake i am no fighter." said Rotta

"Yes you are but not in the way you think." said Blake "you can still do this."

"There are laws you know." said Anastasha "it is not like rotta can just go and change what happened without breaking the law."

"She is right." said Diana "but there is something we can do."

"And what is that?" asked Blake

"We stay with him," said Diana "there are jobs that we want here and we can take them."

"But we all agreed to travel the world first." said Anastasha

"True." said Diana "but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we do what we want to do."

"Agreed." said Rotta "so just do it. And I am going to do what I want to do."

(Rotta's home) (a few hours later)

"What the hell" said Rotta

Let's give some context here over the course of the past couple of hours Rotta was just about to go home and chill after what happened today but it seems the world just won't let him rest because as we have come to see there ain't no rest for the wicked.

"'Notice for catdragon17 you have recently been tagged by the black hearts association for reasons that are unknown to me as of right now please leave your house right now if you do not want to get attacked by some high class mercs' ok what the hell is this!?" said Rotta "is this a troll or something because I have done nothing to gain the attention of those guys."

"Oh really" said and unknown female

"What the hell" Rotta said almost jumping across the room "who the hell are you?"

"That is not important as of right now," said the woman, "You need to leave."

"I can't just leave!" said Rotta "this is my home and personally I kinda can't leave anyway."

"I thought preserving your life would be you top priority and not you house." said the woman

"Well it is but I have got everything my family has had here."

"Ah sentimental value ay." said the woman "which is why you must leave?"

"Don't they have like trackers or something like that?" asked rotta

"Well yes" said the woman "but it is better than nothing."

"Ok so your saying to run knowing that but you are not telling me why this is the case."

"If I kiss you would you run." asked the woman finally showing her face


	5. ANOUNCEMENT

**Well it has been a while hasten it. well i am not sure if my normal scheduled is going to change much but hey what are you going to do? anyhow time for the fun stuff! as most of you know last year was the three year anniversary of my sector of the internet, and we are doing it again! starting june 7th and ending on june 13th we are going to going to have five storys that will be deticated to you guys!**

**to you fans of hurricane, the final chapter will be posted with the grand finale and epologe so stay tuned for that!**

**to you fans of a set of red dresses, fianly a new chapter is going to be posted for that story!**

**to you fans of BSS (bleach in the soul of a siren), you are going to get a new chapter for you guys too!**

**and the rest are one shots that could be storys in the future if you want to see them!**

**all this and more are going to be comeing up soon so keep and eye out and DFTBA**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 3: Mr. Saxobeat/Her Diamonds

(no pov)

'God my head hurts.' Makoto thought

When makoto woke up, Makoto found himself in the music room in front of what looked like a wooden table with a small checkered pattern on it with a darker wood.

"Oh you're awake."

"Sayaka? What is going on?" asked Makoto, "Why are we in the music room?"

"Well I wanted to eat with you," said Sayaka. "I did say that I wanted to spend more time with you."

"But what about classes?" asked Makoto, "I know they are not that important as in other schools but you have a record don't you?"

"I am fine with breaking it."

"Oh well i guess i can join you for breakfast the time being."

"Thank you Makoto." said sayaka before taking out two bento boxes "I made these myself."

"Wow!" said Makoto, taking one of the boxes and opening it "oh my god this looks so good!"

"It might not be as good as Teruteru's but it should be good." said Sayaka

"Thank sayaka!" said Makoto as he brought out a pair of chopsticks and gave a set to sayaka "i always have spares."

"Thank you."

As they ate Makoto noticed something strange about Sayaka. Not like it was all to strange of her or anyone else in hopes peak to do this kind of thing, but what was strange was her posture she seemed more tense then anything more one edge, and if hanging out with Toko was anything to go off he was getting really good at judging people by how they acted (saved him more times than he thought was necessary).

"What is wrong sayaka?" asked Makoto

"What do you mean?"

"You seem tense." said Makoto "did something happen between you and your new agent."

"No nothing happened." said Sayaka.

"Then what is wrong?" asked Makoto, "You're acting differently than usual."

"Well there is this guy I like that I want to express my feelings to. But i don't know how to do it." said sayaka with a blush to her face

"Really?" asked Makoto "what will happen if your fans or your agent find out about the person?"

"Nothing much I hope. At least my new agent understands that i want to try something new with my career." she said "but my fans don't need to know."

"Well i guess that's fair." said Makoto "I would just say to just tell the person outright how you feel."

"I see." said Sayaka as she set down her bento box onto the table "thank you for the advice makoto."

"Your welcome." said Makoto "who is the guy anyway?"

Suddenly Sayaka grabbed his cheek and pulled his face toward her face, there sapphire and faded emerald eyes staring into each other's own pair, there lips only inches away from each other and Makoto could feel her breath on his lips and she could feel his and hers.

"You." said Sayaka as she brought his lips closer to hers for there first kiss.

And there lips made contact.

'She tastes like strawberries' makoto thought as he leaned into the kiss.

'He tastes so nice!' although Sayaka was in pure bliss, she wanted more, so she leaned in for more.

Makoto was bending to her will at this point and he also wanted more, her taste filled his mind as both of them bended to the others will as they both continued to kiss as they got more and more intimate.

BANG

Until the door came bursting open thanks to Mondo and Fuyuhiko busting the door open interrupting both Sayaka and Makoto in there make out session with Taka and Leon coming in close behind them (for fear that Mukuro would shoot Sayaka after what happened) although leon fainted as soon as he saw Sayaka kissing Makoto.

"KIDNAPPING AND KISSING A STUDENT IN AN INCLOSED ROOM IS NOT APPROPRIATE IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" shouted Taka

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" shouted Fuyuhiko

"Oh nothing but me kissing my lover." said Sayaka with a foxy smile on her face. "I take it Nagito got busted."

"NO SHIT YOU FUCKEN FOX!" shouted Fuyuhiko "did you drug the fucker too before you made out with him?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said he fox like smile still on her face

"Wait a second you two." said Taka "where the heck did makoto go?"

""WHAT!?" shouted both Fuyuhiko and Sayaka

"Shit." moaned Leon

(location: mountain overlooking fuyuki)

(date: 6/9/2015)

(time 6:00 pm)

(Time of day: sunset)

They drove, Mondo took Makoto and drove them both (on a bike of course) to a mountain overlook overlooking not only hope's peak but with the sun falling behind hope's peak with the sun blaring through the windows as the world fell into an orangish/pinkish tint that was freaking beautiful sight to behold.

"Thanks again for getting me out of there Mondo." said Makoto "I don't know what i could have done if i went too far with Sayaka."

"Your fine man." said Mondo "hell i doubt that you would go that far without her permission anyway man."

"True."

"But enough about her." said Mondo "do you know why i brought you here today."

"No. Why did you bring me here?" asked Makoto "not like i mind this view is drop dead gorgeous."

"Well it is set dressing." said Mondo

"For what?" said Makoto with a knowing smirk

"Something i should have done a long time ago." said mondo

Mondo suddenly brought makoto closer to his body, with his pompadour pierced with makoto's ahoge as mondo brought makoto's head closer to his face, there cobalt eyes lit by faded emeralds. The light coming in from behind both of them brought shadows that concealed there kiss to any that watched, but to them, it was all too hard to describe (it was for the writer as well).


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 4: Opera

(location: Mondo Oowada's dorm room)

(date: 6/8/2015)

(time 6:00 am)

(Time of day: early morning)

(Makoto POV)

I was warm, much warmer than my blanket was over the course for the night. For some reason I could feel arms around me, warm and strong arms holding me close to the chest of a man.

"M-Mondo?"

I could feel his rippling muscles against my arms as he pulled me closer to him and his breath against my neck, I felt safe in his arms. But as they moved I could feel them against my bare back.

'What did we do last night?' I thought to myself

"Morning Makoto." said Mondo "how'd you sleep?"

"Good i guess." I said , trying to shrug, "What did we do last night?"

"Just snuggled." said Mondo "the adrenalin got to you so I decided to let you crash in my room."

"I had my key on me though." I said and I could feel my lips go into a small smile

"Didn't know that at the time." said Mondo "anyhow we need to get you dressed before ta-"

Before he could even continue his statement Taka burst in the door with a loud "GOOD MORNING MONDO!"

He began walking over to the bed.

"Mondo my boy, today is the day you confess to Makoto! I set up everything to go according to plan five days in advance thanks to Hope's peak allowing me to do so, hello Makoto, don't forget to act casual my Frei-" he stopped himself after seeing me in bed with Mondo.

I waved as he tried to do a double take on the situation at hand only for him to let out a shrill wine.

A LITTLE LATER

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO MAKOTO? HE WAS BUTT NAKED!"

I swear Taka's shouts are louder than the ultimate screamer sometimes.

"SHUT UP MAN IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

Mondo also comes close.

I mean out of all the times the plan to do this it is right in the cafeteria with not only another woman who made out with me but one that just so happens to have a crush on me… why now of all times. Also why did sayaka pocket a kitchen knife right now? Nah i am probably just seeing things.

"I MEAN FOR ALL WE KNOW THE ONLY REASON WHY MAKOTO IS NOT LIMPING RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE OF THE FACT YOU USED HIS MOUTH!"

How does he know that? Wait, I know how, teruteru got to the guy.

"WE DID NOTHING!"

'Ok that is enough of this.'

I stand up and move to one of the other tables in the cafeteria only to find one open near where class 76 usually hangs out, so with a new found courage in play (and me wanting to check in with Seiko) I walk over to the table, only to get snatched by Fuyuhiko and Peko pulling me over to there table.

"Where did you go yesterday?" asked Fuyuhiko

"I went to the mountains with Mondo." i said "it was 6:00 by the time we got there."

After a few moments Peko spoke up "master that lines up."

"Am I that easy to read?" I could almost hear Junko laughing at that in the background

"Sorry I am just suspicious of everyone from your class right now." said Fuyuhiko "especially after what happened to my sister."

"Your fine." I said before going back to my food

"Did you have sex with him though." asked Peko

I left as soon as she said that with a bright red blush on my face that was the shade of Mahiru's hair.

I made my way outside, with hope's peak very own cherry trees blossoming in a beautiful pink hue with petals falling onto the ground thanks to the wind. It was in every scene of the word beautiful or even calming to me, something that only came and went over the course of a season calmed me down somehow. Although it would not be so calming in a moment.

I saw a woman walking toward the school at a steady pace, something that was completely normal, but she was walking under where shinjiro (the ultimate grounds keeper) was working on one of the sakura trees. This was not good, because the branch was about to fall on the woman.

I jumped into action, sprinting toward her hoping to any god that would listen that I would make it before that branch fell on top of her, then I jumped into her and knocked her back away from the branch right as it was about to fall into her. But my clumsiness got the better of me as she started to fall, only for me to turn so I would be the only person falling onto the ground.

'God that hurt.' before looking toward the woman "You ok?"

The woman herself was about 5'9" with a fairly ample chest and silver hair and eyes with her hair covering one of her eyes. She wore a black and white maid uniform with a little spider web decal over her left breast.

"Yes I am fine." said the woman, "thank you."

"YOU GUYS OK" shouted shinji from the top of the sakura tree.

"Were good shinji!" i said with a thumbs up before standing up taking the woman's hand with me "What's your name?"

"Kirumi." she said "what is yours master?"

"Makoto, my name is Makoto Neagi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Makoto-sama," Kirumi said with a bow "I am in your debt."

"I just did what i thought was right." i said "there is no need to go that far."

"I beg to differ Makoto-sama, you saved me from having to take day's off to recover from whatever injuries I might have gotten." she said "And for that i am forever grateful."

'What the hell did I get myself into?' i though

"WOULD ALL STUDENTS OF CLASS 78 PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE ALONG WITH KIRUMI TOJO. THANK YOU" said a voice over the intercom

"I think we might need to continue this later." I said "come on i will show you to the principal's office

"Thank you Makoto-sama." she said

"Please don't say that in front of the others." i begged

"No promises." Kirumi said

(time 7:00 am)

(Time of day: early morning)

(Celestia Ludenberg POV)

Everyone was just lounging around the principal's office. I doubt anyone would not want to consider the fact that this very class was infamous among the students for the last couple of days, specifically with Makoto being the main target for kidnappings that were pulled off by Nagito and Mondo. But we were called here so i doubt that i can do anything about it.

I looked down to see the tickets that i bought for our enjoyment, yes i had plans to take him out too, they were to a Madama Butterfly and from what i heard from everyone that has seen it "it was exquisite". So I wanted to see it with Makoto, and likely have dinner with him before the show. But sadly that won't cut it anymore. Makoto just had to go and get tainted by Mondo's own hands last night. Now I am not the type of person to listen to rumors, but this one caught my eye.

Apparently Mondo and Makoto slept in the same bed together. I don't know the details but I know one thing, Taka can't lie. In all my years of gambleing i could find tells and one thing i could tell from Taka almost immediately was the fact that whenever we played ANY card game we played which involves secret keeping, he would do something with his eyes, a twitch. His eyes were not twitching, so he was not lying.

"Sorry i am late!" said Makoto

His voice stirred me out of my thoughts in an instant as I looked over to see him only for my jaw to drop.

'WHO THE HELL IS SHE!'

"AH Makoto, I see you ran into kirumi on the way here." said Jin Kirigiri

"Yha and now she refuses to stop calling me master." said Makoto "It is weird to know how Byakua feels with Toko."

Byakua could only huff in humor at that, the two were close so it made sense, before saying "You don't know the half of it."

"Well Kirumi is known for latching onto certain people." said Sayaka before walking over to Makoto and giving him a peck on the cheeks "We needed her services when me and the girls went on tour a few years ago."

"It is good to see you again Sayaka-sama." she said with a slight bow "as well as you Kirigiri-sensei."

"Same with you." he responded "now that everyone is here, we should start with why i called you all here today."

Makoto and kirumi sat down on the large couch after taking a knife that suddenly appeared in Mukuro's hands and setting it on the table while kirumi just moved behind him, standing at attention.

"As you likely know from last year, we have been making changes to the school layout. And as you all know our current layout is (for lack of a better term) controversial." he knelt down under his desk, likely trying to find something

"That is putting it lightly." said Leon

"So starting today, you are all welcomed into the improved campus!"

Jin set a large model of what looked like a new school campus entirely. It was tall, if you put into real life scale it would likely be about 142 feet tall and wide, and it almost looked like the pantheon than a school, with a large outer area where classes were most likely to be with a giant colosseum attached to it, and even attached to that was a few rectangular room that looked like apartment buildings or even a glorious hotel. All and all it was huge.

"This is Hope's Peak beta! The best talent development center in the world!" said jin

Chihiro raised his hand.

"Yes Chihiro?" asked jin

"What are all the rooms around the center for?" He asked

Jin smiled before he opened up one of the walls of the walls of the colosseum to reveal an entire casino with miniatures of Nagito, Fuyuhiko, Makoto and me in different places of the casino.

"These are all talent development rooms." said jin before he opened more and more of them before continuing "these rooms were made with your own talents in mind so they are filled with the best equipment that we can all provide in an environment that you all could enjoy."

"So mine would be a dojo then?" asked Sakura

"Yup." said jin "and Hifumi would have an entire anime and manga library attached to his."

"Kirigiri-sensei, thank you!" said hifumi "Is it only accessible to second years though?"

"Nope." said jin "but they are not exclusive to only one talent."

"How so?" I asked

"Well everyone would be lonely if they were to develop there talents on there own, so some people have to share them, like the people with medical based talents would have access to each other's labs, or the music based ones that are able to access most of the other rooms that relate to music, or just straight up share rooms in Makoto's case."

"Interesting." i said

"But that is not all" said jin "as you can tell by kirumi, we are going to have new students coming today and tomorrow that are going to make up class 79!"

The room (other than kirumi herself and Jin) erupted into exited murmurs

"Oh yha i almost forgot, you guys should get packing, because you are going to be moving into the new dorms tonight! So get packing!" said jin "you are now dismissed."

Everyone got up soon after, some went over to jin to ask him more questions, the rest just left to pack up for the move or even did both (looking at you byakuya) but i followed after Makoto to ask him about joining me for the evening… only to see him launched up in the air thanks to a banana peel and a load of lard. And he landed straight on his back with a loud THUD.

"MAKOTO!"

I rush to his side with little hesitation trying to see if he is ok. In the corner of my eye though I saw what looked like a gremlin in human form wearing checkered white and black clothes and he had black and strangely purple hair hanging off his head. And in his hand was another banana peel in his hand. Although that was not that important.

"Are you ok?" i asked

He looked up at me with a slightly pained smile before saying, "yha i am fine."

"Thank god." i said

"Well it was only a harmless prank so of course he would!" said the gremlin

"You insignificant worm!" i seethed out "how dare you!"

"What i was trying to prank big pink and stupid over there." lied the gremlin pointing at a man with purple hair and a pink coat talking to what looked to be a robotic man with white hair and an ahoge

"Still could you not have planned that prank in front of your seniors." i said

"I did not know he was coming, I swear!" the gremlin said in faux fear

"I can tell when you are lying gremlin." i said, anger seething from my vocals

"Calm down celeste, everything is fine." said Makoto, dawning his sweetest smile "he is not worth the trouble."

I huff a half hearted, "Fine" out from under my breath and turn toward him with a small smile, "But i am not happy about it."

"Thank you." he said, turning to the gremlin "now i would recommend not starting any pranks in the school again ok."

"Fine." said the gremlin "but only for your class ok!"

"Ok but if you do be careful of class 77. They have some scary people in there." said mokoto while i chuckled at the statement.

"Any scarier than her." he said pointing at me

Makoto chuckled nervously, "I don't know if i should answer that."

"Go ahead Makoto, are they scarier than me?" i ask… what it is good to know!

"Well kind of." said Makoto "Fuyuhiko especially."

"Good answer." I said with a coy smile creeping onto my face

"Thanks for the warning! Pleasure to meet you both! Have a good day!" said the gremlin before running off into the headmasters office

"He must have been another new student." I said matter of factly before turning to Makoto "can i ask you something real quick."

"Yha what is it?"

"Would you mind joining me for dinner and a date to the opera tonight." i ask 'please say yes.'

"Sure why not." said Makoto, "although I don't have any fancy clothes for this."

"I can provide the clothing for you." I said with a smile

"Thanks but I don't want to be a bother!" said Makoto

I could feel my smile grow larger at his statement, 'He is just too nice.' I thought before saying, "Really it is no bother."

"Are you sure?" he asked again

"I am sure."

I could see his face was uncertain when he said, "Ok. Thank you Celeste."

"Your welcome." I said before standing "I will meet you at the front gates at 5:00 sharp. Ok!"

"Ok see you then!" said Makoto before running off

(Location: Everlong Theater)

(Time 6:00 pm)

(Time of day: Early Evening)

(Makoto POV)

Everlong theater. Named after the song by Foo Fighters after they performed at this very theater when it opened in 1997, the same date the song came out… or at least that is what i heard about it.

And here I was standing in the bathroom with butterflies in my stomach. Sure the dinner with celeste went really well with no noticeable problems, but this was something that was nerve racking to me… and for good reason. Celeste was stunning tonight. She wore a black dress with red accents that contrasted well against her pale skin. She wore a brooch in her hair that looked like black roses. As I noted earlier she was stunning.

I looked in the mirror and I saw the suit she gave me, the undershirt for it was a deep shade of purple purple while the coat and pants were dark green, the whole ensemble having golden letter pins that spelled out the word "luck". Funny enough she said I could keep it, despite its size it fit really well. I started sweating. The show was about to start soon and the both of us were going to be sitting together. ALONE. AS HORMONAL TEENAGERS.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I SO SCARED!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs

Who was I kidding when I said that. This was Celestia God Damn Ludenberg, anyone would be fucking horrified to do this.

I turn on the water and run my hands under it before splashing the water against my face and running my fingers through my hair before slapping my cheeks, all the while seeing my famous ahoge stand tall atop my head.

"Let's do this." I say to myself to syce myself up

(Meanwhile)

(Celestia Ludenberg POV)

'Why am I so nervous?' I thought to myself

Oh I know why. I was going to be speaking to him about sealing the deal the only way I know how.

I was going to tell him my real name.

I was going to have sex with him tonight.

He was going to take my first time.

We have known each other for only a year… and he has done so much for me throughout the year. He became my friend at the start of the year, And I adopted feelings of love for him a few months later.

"Maybe this is not the best idea." i said to myself

But I could tell there was no backing down now. I have already taken him out to dinner, I was going to be genuine with him the whole way through… and nothing was going to stop me.

(NO POV)

A responding knock was heard throughout the room itself.

"Come in" said Celestia

Makoto walked into the room to see Celeste sitting in there private room, there two chairs sitting together by the balcony in front of the balcony with the curtains set so that they could see the performance but no one could see them… they were fully private.

"Sorry I took so long." said Makoto

"It is fine." said Celeste

Makoto took a seat next to the gothic gambler while she relaxed at his closeness. All the fear that they felt before hand had eased away. Celeste took a deep breath before speaking out her significant other's name, "Makoto?"

"Yes Celeste?"

The quire started singing signifying the show was about to begin.

"I was hoping that we could discuss something that i think is really important." said Celeste

"What is it?" asked Makoto

The actors were in play and the stage was set… it was time to begin the overture.

"I would like to tell you that you have ranked up many times over the course of the least couple of months." said Celeste

"Weren't there only like four ranks?" Makoto questioned

"Yes. but you have ranked up to A rank recently." said Celeste "The same as me."

"Really?" asked Makoto, shocked "But weren't you the only A rank."

"Not anymore." said Celeste, "And because of that I wish to confess to you."

"W-W-What?" Stuttered out Makoto

"I...I love you Makoto." said Celeste "And to show how much I love you I wish to do two things for you. Do you accept Makoto?"

'Please say yes.'

"Sure." stuttered out Makoto "only if you are ok with it."

"I am." she said getting closer to his face

She climbed onto his lap with her breasts pressed on his chest and her ruby orbs staring into Makoto's faded emerald orbs. She felt like she could get lost in them, the peaceful shade of green that was her potential lover's eyes that clashed with her own aggressive red. She brought her lips closer to his ears and slightly took his earlobe in her teeth and nibbled slightly before saying, "I am going to tell you a secret that i have told no one in the history of my life… but I am going to tell you ."

What she said almost sounded like a whisper when the accelerando began to pick up, but to Makoto he heard every word and the words echoed in his mind, "My name is Taeko Yasahiro.'' The very thought of those words were foren to him, but they found there way in his mind before Taeko moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and started unbuttoning them with practiced ease before she was all the way to her pants and unzipped them and slid her hand to unveil a massive penis.

'HOLY HELL' Celeste though staring at his member 'It is huge, likely a full seven inches long'

"Celeste what are you doing?" Asked Makoto, shocked.

"Please call me Taeko when we're alone together."

"But were in public." said Makoto

"Nobody will notice Makoto… and no one will care." she said, taking his lips into a deep and passionate kiss.

She used her hand to rub Makoto's penis steadily to which Makoto moaned into her mouth in pleasure. Taeko moved her hand faster around his raging cock to the point that it was growing in her hand. Now at a full mast of 14 inches she stopped and moved her way down Makoto's body till her face could see it's full mast. She licked her lips and looked up to see Makoto's face as he gazed down at her. It was a kind yet unsure gaze.

"It is fine Makoto… I want this."

Taeko opened her mouth and took his cock in her mouth slightly gagging as she sucked on it. She rotated her tongue around the shaft before finally bobbing her head at the same time slightly gagging every time she made her way to the base of the cock. But Makoto was not going to leave her out of the pleasure train, so she reached behind her back and flipped up her dress revealing a pair of black lace panties to which he started to rub his fingers against the entrance of her pussy through the panties.

"Ah~" she moaned out

'I must have got her G-spot' thought Makoto

She continued to suck him off while he fingered her pussy, Makoto even began to stick a few fingers in her pussy with constant thrusting… but neither were satisfied with there current situation. They wanted to take it to the next level. They wanted to make there own crescendo. So Taeko stood and removed her dress the rest of the way along with her lace bra and panties where she stood bare, her pale skin being a beacon in the darkness only for Makoto to see. Her small yet perky breasts and her plump yet subtle ass tempting Makoto to take her there and now… and he did.

He grabbed onto her shoulders and tossed her onto the floor where Makoto aimed his raging cock right at her entrance. He looked at her only to see a smile of acceptance on her face. He took one final deep breath and finally thrust into her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" Taeko moaned out in bliss

Makoto then proceeded to thrust his girth in and out of her pussy, it's virgin tightness was a treat for both of them mixed with Makoto's size was a blissful feeling for both parties. In and out. Out and in. Each time Makoto thrusted into Taeko she moaned out in pure ecstasy.

"AH~! AH~!" moaned out Taeko "Makoto! P~AH~Please… cum… inside...ME!"

And with that final order Makoto thrust into her one final time spraying his seed deep within her pussy, filling her womb with his sperm. He pulled out only a little while later and sprayed her face and body with the remaining cum as she panted in an orgasmic bliss. Ending there sexual encounter with there own Requiem.

It would be a few hours more until they left to go back to hopes peak academy to which they would both crash in her room and fuck the night away… until they both slept within there bliss and with the warmth of each other, after a sexual night at the opera.


End file.
